dbzrparchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Asteroid Field
This asteroid field is out in space, Drifting, You can train, roleplay, and battle Here. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the battle slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments, or on a users' message wall. Add more slots if necessary. *Training Slot 1 *Training Slot 2 *Training Slot 3 *Training Slot 4 *Harmony Nyx *Starr Xorous *Delilah Anjin Battle Harmony Nyx (Team 1) *Health: 811,900/811,900 *Speed: 741 (675.792) *Strength: 940 (1,393.08) *Fatigue: 1,405/1,700 *Regeneration: 50% *Effects: Weighted Combat Clothes Strength, x0.8 Speed, x1.15 Health, Combat Gloves Melee Damage, Silenced Existence 2 Speed/Strength Starr Xorous (Team 2) * Health- 72,155/239,000 * Speed- 464.2 ( Chroniton Burst - 696.3 ) * Strength- 902.5 (Chroniton Burst - 1128.125 ) * Fatigue- 43 * Effects- Boxing Gloves. Sun- Gains 1,000 Hp for every attack he lands, Strength multiplied by 1.25, and Speed by 1.1 . Chroniton Burst- During the duration of the attack Starr's speed and strength are multiplied by 1.5. If it hits, the opponents speed is lowered by X0.75, and if it misses, X0.75 from Starr Delilah Anjin (Team 2) * Health- 124,587/262,063 * Speed- 581 * Strength- 793 * Fatigue- 252 * Effects- Fight to 1 HP *Harmony, Delilah, Starr *Harmony looks almost disinterested at Delilah showing up to the battleground, tilting her head. "Oh? Who are you?" She was heard perfectly despite the absolute silence of the void of space, but when Starr showed up she grinned, "Ooh, a paradox child? We're going to have a lot of fun~" She giggled as she gestured with her hands, an unnatural aura surrounding her (All Transformations), sending an asteroid at both Starr and Delilah (counts as 5 dual sword slashes to each). Clearly, she didn't want to end this too quickly. 3 hits to both. 103,107 damage to Starr, 103,107 damage to Delilah. * Shrugging off the attack, Delilah would be surrounded by black and purple petals, making her speed and strength gain.(All transformations) She would zoom at Harmony, while summoning her ki whips, and would whip her 20 times (13 hit), before placing her hand on the cool metal of her sword, the Rosebud. (1 Rp wise, 2 gameplay wise.) and using an Energy Slash (hit). Delilah would hop back, then zoom again, slashing her 18 times (6 hit). 211,136 damage. * Starr would see Harmony, and instantly become angered and annoyed."None of this today Miss Harmony, as for I know how to fix my fate..." He would say enveloping himself in a veil of Chronitons, and in an instant his hair would be the darkest black, and his aura would flicker with black and red lightning. (All Super Saiyan Transformations) Teleporting behind her, he would say."Could a paradox do this?" He would grab her by the arm, and sling her round, sending her flying before pulling his Chroniton Blade from the center of his chest, red, and black swirling into a point. Rushing at her, he would slash her 19 times (10 hit). 203,063 damage. * Harmony laughed at Starr, "Oh, how naive~" As she was hit by the Chroniton Blade, it almost looked like she was healing the damage from Delilah's attack rather than taking damage (RP Only). "You don't belong in this world, you know. Or need I remind you that even your own mother hates you? That every moment you are around her..." She lazily hurled a smaller asteroid at both of them (3 dual sword slashes to each) before continuing, "...your very existence causes her pain?" 2 hit Starr, 1 hits Delilah. 34,369 damage to Delilah, 68,738 damage to Starr. * Delilah would look at Starr, who was swelling up with tears. Growling angrily, Delilah would look at Harmony in anger."It isn't like he can help it!" She would say, running at Harmony and slashing 20 times. "Starr like you and I, who cares if he is a paradox? His heart is real!" 10 hit, 178,425 damage. * Starr would begin to laugh. "No no, Delilah. She's right...My existence hurts my mother...But guess what Harmony...I can help it..." Starr would bring his head up, and wisps of yellow would swirl around him, and in an instant, Sun was here, more powerful than ever."Starr needed me, so i hope you don't have any significance..." Sun would say, charging his own Chronitons. Sun would charge at Harmony, and fire 18 Energy balls (5 hit), and would finish with a Chroniton Burst (miss). 67,688 damage. * "Do you know what I'm going to do to her?" Harmony tilted her head, too far for any normal human, before teleporting directly in front of Sun - upside down, eyes level with his own. "Do you know what I'm going to do to you?" She said, a jagged knife appearing in her hand. Harmony looked briefly towards Delilah before the knife vanished - reappearing directly inside her heart Dual Sword Slash (9 hit). Any attack Sun made on Harmony seemed to pass through her. "I'm going to make you watch as I kill her. Then I'm going to bring her back." She teleported behind him, "And you're going to watch as she kills your entire family. One...by...one. Even the Other World won't save them, I can have her travel between it~" Cascade hits 823,543 damage plus 136,522 damage (all reduced to 72,154) to Starr/Sun, 352,623 damage (reduced to 124,586) to Delilah. "And I'll save you for last." * Battle over. Harmony gains 307,045 XP, Starra nd Delilah gain 330,156 XP. RP Section The Asteroids in the field crash into each other, and flies in different directions, no life. Lamp comes flying into the field, she looks around, and lands on a big one, she would begin training after that, by smashing asteroids into each other constantly, grabbing them and playing around. Lamp comes flying in from earth and says, "Well, Now i can at least smash meteors into each other." she says as she picks up one meteor and throws it in earths direction, even though not being bigger then one meter at best. Right as the meteor reached the earths atmosphere, something blasted it into pieces. At lighting speed, something approached the majin and in only a few minutes, a man was hovering right in front of her with his hand held out with a energy blast already charged up and ready to fire. He looked right at the girl, and didn't seem to be having the best day ever. with giving her a moment to react, he started to speak* If you're wondering how i'm out here in space like this, it's because i'm using a barrier around myself to keep the air inside along with my ki to strengthen it. Now you have to the count of 3 to tell me why you killed my son, or i will cut you into a million pieces and make sure you never regenerate. *He was being really serious, and his eyes didn't show any signs of remorse or mercy, even if she was a kid* "Well, I suspect i did go a little bit too far, But, you know, Everything ends sooner or later." she says. "Bad Answer" *Without a second thought, ultimate cut both of Lamps arms off, and kicked her through 2 asteroids and into another with a kick 2x more powerful then he would need to use on her. The moment she was stuck in the asteroid, ultimate simply rushed her and put his whole hand around her head and got ready to fire a full power kamehameha, also going as far as ascending to ultimate super saiyan 3 in space and was ready for the killing blow. There was not a single trace of whatever good there was in his heart left, and only the intent to kill his sons murder remained, rather it be a grown man, or a little girl.* Though i do agree, everything and everyone end comes sooner or later, and depending on your next few words, I'll be the one who sees if you end is now. *He could feel natch coming in fast, but didn't care. All he wanted was for her to pay, and depending on what she had to say, he was going to decide rather she did or not.* Lamp was kicked through the meteors and whatnot, she just smiles, she then jumps into the super form, not to battle, just to DOOOOOODGE, and stuff, she would just look at ultimate, really, as her strength and speed increased a little bit over time, she then jumped into the pure form and regenerated the damage, she was not going to battle, really, she was gonna dodge stuff. "If you are so confident on killing me, You might as well figure out that the air in your barrier will run out anyway" she then waves and floats around the meteors a lot, She picks up two meteors and would use them as giant hammers, and then she flies towards earth, leaving them flying backwards as she was flying around in circles around the earth. Natch would then appear and deliver a swift kick to the face of Ultimate. "Listen Tre, you need to calm down", Natch says. "The darkness inside of you is growing and either you or me are going to stop it", Natch says as he powers up into a Super Saiyan 3. Sakemi would fly up inside some sort of glowing energy field, it was releasing oxygen for him as well. Reizou flys through, leaving from Dihydros probably headed for Earth, dodging asteroids, he sees people, and skids to a halt, he goes to the closest person who is Sakemi "What's going on?" he asks. "Tre there has become mad with rage." Sakemi says. "Why?" Reizou asks. "Supposedly his son was killed" Sakemi says. "Supposedly?" Reizou questions Sakemi's answer. "That's from what i heard" Sakemi says. Ultimate would simply raise his hand to actually catch Natches kick and throw natch a ways away and turning to face him, powering down back to normal since some of the stress of transforming a little in space. "I'm not going to calm down! You were in the same situation i am in now, and you of all people should know how it feels to lose your son! Now i have the chance to make the person who DID kill him pay right here RIGHT now. If you truly understood how i feel and are truly my friend, you'd let me do what i have to do as a parent. If the situation was reversed, you would probably be the same way and you know it! *Ultimates voice was demonic and mad, but also speaking the truth to Natch. He turned to look at sakemi and reziou, then without another word was gone and racing to earth at speeds faster then light, breaking the sound barrier the second he reached earths atmosphere Reizou flies faster then Tre, and afterimages infront of Tre, stopping him in his tracks. "What are you doing? This isn't you, Tre.." Reizou says calm, stern and sounding slightly dissapointed. "Oh not you to Reziou" Ultimate says, groaning as he was stopped yet again when he could easily feel the girls powerlevel down on the planet "Why are you stopping me now! If you want to know what i'm ABOUT to do, i'm going to get justice for my dead son. That's what." Ultimate's was clearly irritated with all the people who had stopped him so far, and just wanted to get this done with. "Come on. Tre!! She's a child! This isn't you.. We can get the Dragon Balls we can wish him back.. More killing will solve nothing.." Reizou sounds more dissapointed in Tre then anything. "For the love of...." *Tre facepalmed hard and shook his head, looking at reziou through his hand. Ultimate hovered there straight up in the air, his barrier down, and closed his eyes and thought. He knew for a fact that he could easily bring loke back with the dragon balls, but still wanted lamp to pay for what she had done. He slowly opened his eyes as he came to a decision. He looked at Reziou with angry, but calm eyes, and without another word, he rushed past the ice-jin and only said* "I'm going" *Before blasting off to Earth directly in Lamps location. His voice sounded a little calmer and peaceful, but his powerlevel was still dark and evil. He knew for a fact she would be expecting him and that he wasn't going to be left alone for long. Reizou slowly lands, "If that's what he thinks he must do.. I won't stop him... But I won't save him from the consequnces of his actions either." He says quitely, as he slowly walks away. Lamp's Signature on earth was not on earth anymore, infact, she was in unknown space almost unsensable, apparently she got headphones and an mp3 and just flew around in space, clearly she forgot what was happening. "Nothing but rage... Rage... Rage..." Sakemi would fly down to earth and land on the lookout.